


Azabache

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albuscorp, FictoberMF18, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scorbus, azabache, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Scorpius tenía problemas para aceptar sus sentimientos por aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches insulsos, aunque sabía que sólo decía eso por aplacar sus nubarrones de pensamientos.





	Azabache

 

 

Scorpius en su primer año, no tenía mucha suerte para socializar, por la carga que representaba poseer su apellido. Cuando conoció a Albus, no vio en él a alguien digno de admirar por ser hijo de Potter, sino al chico bondadoso que le ofreció una mano amiga cuando estaba solo, y Albus agradeció infinitamente eso, porque le abrumaba toda la atención de ser un Potter.

Con el pasar del tiempo, muchas niñas asediaban a Albus, y luego de una primera cita infructuosa, debido a que el tema principal de la conversación era su progenitor, se decantó por evitar salir con alguien que no fuera Scorpius, porque él sí lo escuchaba y se interesaba en sus asuntos, lo veía por quién era realmente.

Scorpius muchas veces se quería convencer, con fervor, que sólo era envidia lo que sentía cuando las chicas, e incluso chicos, invitaban a salir a Albus, envidia porque a él lo evitaban como la peste, sin embargo, por más veces que repitiera en su mente  _"¿Qué le ven a Albus? Si su cabello azabache es lo más insulso que se haya visto, el verdor de sus ojos parecen pasto y su boca es demasiado femenina para su rostro varonil"_, lo único que conseguía era darse cuenta que gustaba demasiado de Albus, y que sólo sentía celos porque no quería compartirlo.

Suspiró, preguntándose cuál era la mejor forma de sacarlo a colación sin tener un final desastroso al perder su amistad, porque realmente no quería alejarlo, pero no daba con una respuesta clara y su inseguridad hacía que no ahondara en aquellos pensamientos.

Albus lo vio con fijeza una tarde que salieron a sentarse frente al lago, y su mirada pesó demasiado, consiguiendo que Scorpius se girara en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —cuestionó Scorpius, sintiéndose nervioso al saberse objeto del escrutinio de quien hacía que se deshiciera en suspiros.

Albus estaba ruborizado, balbuceó y luego Scorpius percibió determinación en su semblante.

—Scorp, ya llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esto y empiezo a creer que en realidad estoy malinterpretando todas las señales, así que seré directo. ¿Algún día me invitarás a salir? —interrogó Albus, con las pupilas dilatadas. Scorpius sintió que se le secaba la garganta y se rascó frenético el cuello por la ansiedad—. Porque yo sé que me gusta estar contigo, y también... —Albus miró a un costado, jalando un poco de su corbata para no sentir que ejercía presión ni le imposibilitaba respirar—. También me parece que eres muy atractivo, y si esto se te hace raro, dímelo ahora y olvidemos esto, pero tu forma de mirarme, de abrazarme, apoyarme, me confunden mucho, ¿sabes?

Scorpius sintió que su pecho se abriría de par de par para que su corazón diera botes caricaturescos frente a Albus, que su estómago hacía una revolución y que no podía contener la felicidad que le embargaba. Sonrió como gato Cheshire, y lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo, para hacerle sentir con aquel gesto, lo mucho que le correspondía. 


End file.
